edfandomcom-20200215-history
In Like Ed
"In Like Ed" is a season 2 episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy, in which The Eds become suspicious of Kevin and decide to spy on him. Plot Eddy has big plans to get rid of all the old junk he's accumulated by having a garage sale, although he's quickly driven to despair by Ed and Edd's ridiculously low prices. However, they're not the only sale on the block, for it seems Kevin has had the same idea and he's making big bucks. How does he do it? Well according to Eddy he's obviously got some sort of sneaky insider information service going on, how else would he know exactly what everyone wants? Eddy's so sure that Kevin's caught up in some sort of foul play that he coerces Double D into setting up a covert spying operation to keep tabs on his whereabouts. Naturally, Edd can oblige with all sorts of weird yet wonderful inventions to help them along the way, but at the end of the day it all goes inevitably pear-shaped. Ed, as The Claw, death-slides in on his tongue with vengeance; Edd, complete with 'suspect-there's-truth-serum-in-the-punch' analysis detector in his pocket, goes undercover and poses as Nazz and Eddy himself just causes the usual trouble. It's not until a very long time has passed that it dawns on the Eds that what they've stumbled upon is not a gang of spies at all - it's simply Jimmy's birthday party and they've managed to ruin it ... it's time to go out with a bang, quite literally! Quotes *'Kevin' spotting Ed disguising himself as a bird bath: "I think Ed found his calling in life." Rolf: "Ed-boy reminds me to water my yams." Kevin: "Good one!" Rolf: "This is no joke." Kevin: '"You're killing me!" ---- *'Ed: "Double D, what's this do?" coat-hanger Edd: "That's just a coat-hanger Ed." Ed at coat-hanger longingly: "Oh. Mum's the word." *'Eddy' up a fake jawbreaker: "Wait a minute! I found a jawbreaker!" *'Edd' panicking: "Eddy! Stop! No!" the fake jawbreaker ''"It may look like a jawbreaker, but it's actually a baking powder vapor barrier for quick escapes." ''the vapor barrier invention ''"Why just one lick..." ---- *'Rolf': "Let me get the door, pale Jimmy." ''crashes the party through the door ''"What?!" *'Eddy': "Nice little suare." *'Rolf''' Eddy gatecrashing the party:"I suppose you have an invitation, over-dressed Ed-boy?" Eddy for suave: "The crow caws at midnight." Rolf: unmoved "And the cat sours the basil. Rolf would love to talk politics but I must see your invitation." Eddy: "No problem stretch… Look! Who's that hairy beast eating all the dip?" Rolf: confused "Nana?" ---- *'Kevin 'while holding a stick: "Where were we?" Ed: as the other kids - all covered in baking soda - angrily advance "Oh cool! This reminds me of the movie 'Zombies from the Deep Freeze - A Cash Cow'. This is the part where we'll be torn to pieces, stuffed into ice cube trays, and frozen and used to cool their drinks!" Edd: "Non-alcoholic, I hope?" ---- *'Sarah': on Eddy's head "Coochie-coochie-coo!" Eddy: "Hey, hey, hey!" Sarah: "You're right, Jimmy. He's still breathing." Jimmy: "Too bad, let's make some three-berry slushies Sarah." Eddy: "Hey!" the blender from Jimmy "You gotta pay for that first." Sarah: Eddy's face with the blender "He already did, fathead!" Jimmy: "I got it from Kevin for a nickel." ---- *'Eddy': seeing Ed make weird noises while pretending to be a motor car "Did you eat breakfast this morning, Ed?" then grabs a blender from a box "Here, give this to Double D to put on the table." Ed: "Service is my middle toe! Check please!" Eddy: "Should've ate breakfast Ed." Trivia *Jimmy celebrates his birthday in this episode. *At the very beginning of the Episode where Ed is making motor car noises, (Where did he get Kevin's hat? When the Eds were acting like Kevin he must have kept the hat) Eddy gives him a blender to put on the table. It isn't shown what Ed does with it, but it doesn't show up on the table so presumably Ed has just forgotten about it. *Many of Edd's inventions appear in this episode such as: **Baking Powder Vapor Barrier **Grappling Hook Gun **Transmitter Broom **Jet Pack **Recorder Bucket **X-Ray Goggles *Level 2 of Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures ("Pin the Tail on the Ed") has a similar plot to this episode, where you play as the Eds to get into Jimmy's birthday party, but by going under the sewer and fighting sewer gators and trying to destroy all the piñatas. *Here's a list of overpriced items at Eddy's table: **'The helmet from "Ready, Set, Ed"'- $50 **'A bottlecap'- $10 **'A Torn Glove'- $25 **'Water (not including a cup)'- $10 **'A Cup to hold the water'- $15 **'Eddy's School Photo'- $20 **'A Screw'- $5 **'A Pencil'- $10 **'A toothbrush'- $15 **'A carton of milk (yuck)'- $50 *A list of "''overfair"'' items at Edd's table: **'A lamp'- 50¢ **'An hourglass'- 25¢ **'A toy duck'- 10¢ **'A pair of ice skates'- 5¢ **'A sack of comics'- 2¢ **'A jacket'- Free **'A dinosaur model'- Unknown Price **'Eddy's blender'- Unknown Price **'One of the Elevation Boots'- Unknown Price *A list of "unorganized" items at Ed's table: **'Car door'- 5¢ **'His Dad's canoe'- 20¢ **'His Mom's dryer'- 15¢ **'Other items'- Unknown Price **'Table'- 5¢ *Coincidentally, Eddy and Kevin's blenders look exactly the same. *In the aftermath of the explosion of Edd's invention, the kids appear from the wall, leaving an imprint in the powder. Nazz's imprint, unlike the others', which are orange, is green (Or maybe she was on a different wall, and the wall color was green). *When Edd is showing his stuff for sale we see the Elevation Boots from the episode "A Pinch to Grow an Ed". However, the shoes were destroyed in the episode "A Pinch to Grow an Ed" and are present in this episode. Had they been repaired? They must have been destroyed again, because a later appearance in the episode "3 Squares and an Ed" shows them in a damaged state. Video These clips were provided by ThePj221 on youtube. UeDBoLHXMl0 bamOmn4vKBM Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes with no scams